


Unexpected desire

by RoseBell



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseBell/pseuds/RoseBell
Summary: Would it only take a crash landing and the one you rival to save you, for you to fall in love with the most unexpected fox? Lets see. An adventure with Dark settings and rated R chapters, get ready for a ride.





	1. Crash landing

**Author's Note:**

> So, due to me hitting a slump in Echoes of my soul, I've decided to try my hand at a dark tale. Also, WolfxFox. I do hope you all end up liking it. 

 

Every story seems to have their hero, he saves the day and the world praises him; until they forget him that is and suddenly that glory is nothing but a story your parents tell their kids. Saving Lylat was Fox McCloud's biggest achievement, and his last. Sure, he's saved some more planets here and there, but he's forever the hero who finally took out Andros. Little do they all know, Fox, he didn't take out that mad ape for them; he did it for James. James McCloud, famous Ace Piolet and founder of the legendary elite Star Fox team; mercenaries who worked for General Peppy to protect the Lylat System. James was a legend, but more than that he was Fox's father. A good father at that, hell Peppy would argue he was the best father in the Lylat. Was he perfect? No, but no father ever tried as hard as he did. After Vixy was murdered, James had to put himself together, put his broken heart aside and raise a new born kit all by himself. Not only that but defend an entire planet- no galaxy, knowing he had more enemies than anyone and they were all after his kit; they'd do anything to hurt James, even kill his new born baby. Sadly, when Fox was the age of sixteen, his father sacrificed himself to save Peppy, after being betrayed by Pigma during an attack by Andros on Venom. Fox hadn't felt pain like that burn in his chest before in his life... and hasn't since. Now, all he felt was a numbness as if all feeling left him and now he was but an empty shell his father left behind, a shell everyone expected to be the hero. He was HIS son, he was the son of James McCloud... he HAD to be the hero. Fox, he had no choice but to step up and take his father's place; it didn't matter that he was only seventeen.

Now, age twenty-one, Fox leads as head piolet and new captain of the Star Fox team. Don't let his fluffy fur and small build fool you, Fox McCloud was a force to be reckoned with. Despite being the young age he was, this vulpine was respected and well known through the leaders of the Lylat, and fear by their enemies. Most enemy forces have a _'Flee on sight'_ order if Star Fox was spotted in battle, unless the enemy is Star Wolf that is. Star Wolf, the only team to ever rival Star Fox; lead by Wold O'donnel, they were also a fleet to send fear into your soul.

"Keep watch on your right!"

Speeding through the vast void of space, the young tom was hot on the tail of his enemy; Wolf. It seemed that every time Star Fox thought they'd caught a break, these assholes would show up and pick a fight.

"Come on pup, don't tell me you're getting rusty on me! I look forward to out death matches, never know how it's gonna end!"

Unamused by the lupine's sarcastic tone, Fox shot off a quick bomb, blasting into the other's engine and letting it give out. Hearing the curing and frustration leave Wolf's lips over the communicator only painted a grin on Fox's muzzle, alas this victory was short lived as a missile hit his own ship. Hearing his engine give in Fox felt his ARwing slowly descend onto the closest planet, it's gravity sucking them both in like a vacuum. Watching as the ground rushed closer, Fox had to think quick and swiftly tilted his craft up so that he could skid across the land to a safe stop. Taking a moment to breath, the tom took in his surroundings and let the cock pit open; thankfully there was oxygen. Jumping out of his jet and onto land, he noticed the jungle that surrounded him.

"Star Fox come in!" Desperately he tried to communicate to his team, only to get static as a response. "Shit, no signal. Better see if I can find another way to contact them."

Making his way through the bush, the vulpine discovered the last person he'd wanna see; Wolf. His jet was on fire and destroyed. Being the hero, he was, Fox couldn't just leave him there. Using his fist, the tom busted open the glass of the cock pit; his knuckles bruising from the force.

"Wolf!?" He found himself calling out before grabbing ahold of the man's coat and dragging him from the death trap. "Wolf wake up!"

Groaning, the lupine eased open his eyes to look up at the fox standing over him like an angel. After all those years of hunting this guy down, he's suddenly finding Fox attractive? Not understanding it himself, he decided to ignore it and stand up.

"Where am I?" Confused and dazed, Wolf rubbed is sore head as he asked fox the question.

"Beats me, I've tried to think of what planet this could be, but it seems to be undiscovered." If Fox didn't know what planet it was, then it truly hadn't been seen before. "Despite how much you want to kill me, Wolf, if we both want to make it off this rock alive we will have to work together."

It pained Wolf to admit that fox was right, but, the vulpine was right. "Fine, we can team up but don't expect me to chit chat with you."Â 

_________________________________________

"Look you slithery mother fucka, I saw BOTH out Captains ship's go down. So, are you going to talk, or should I have ta get it outta you the hard way!?" Falco, the blue avian Ace piolet of Star Fox, was interrogating Leon, chameleon piolet of Star Wolf. "If that mutt Leader of yours lays a damn claw on Fox, ima blow out his god damn brains!"

"I ain't saying shit!"

Letting a sigh leave his lungs, the old hare, Peppy Hare, ran his grey colored paw down his face. Fox was his god son and in James's last moments Peppy swore on his life to protect his boy no matter what. Fox being crashed on this strange planet only filled Peppy with enough stress to power Corneria City for a year. "Look, Leon was it, we want to find out captain just as much as you. All we want to know is if this was planned, is a straight answer too much to ask?"

"This pussy ain't gonna talk, Peppy, can I just shoot em?" Already having his blaster at the ready, Falco was more than willing to end the life of the reptile.

"No, Falco, we are murderer's!" If all the stress wasn't enough, he had to deal with Falco... and his middle name was stress maker.

"I'll get him to talk sooner or later... "

_______________________________________

"Fox, we've been walking for hours, it's getting dark and we don't know what dangers are on this planet. Best we find shelter don't you think?" This time, Wolf was right.

"Yeah, we should; but where? A cave maybe?"

Scanning the area, they saw no sight of a cave, only more and more bush and tree's the size of mountains. Feeling defeated, they decided to walk only a bit more in hopes to find a cave or even a five-star hotel; that be nice. As the sun set on the planet, darkness soon fell over them blinding their sight. They ended up having to feel their way through the tree's, which was in fact a dangerous idea. Suddenly, the feel of prickly leaves and wood turned into slick, cold metal. Letting his eyes adjust, Fox came to realize it was a crashed Jet.

"Guess we could crash in this, no one seems to be in here."

Nodding, Wolf agreed with the tom's idea as they climbed inside. Wolf taking the front seat and Fox the back before they both nodded off into a well-deserved rest. 

_______________________________________________

As morning greeted them, the sun was not forgiving to their eyes. A grunt left Wolf's muzzle as he was blinded by the light coming from the tree's. "Pup, time to wake up."

Wasting no time, the lupine jumped out as the tom yawned and stretched and did his best to wake up; only to realize whose jet this belonged to. Fox was frozen in place to the sight of old faded photos, decorating the cock pit and covered in dust. Picking a frame up, Fox ran a finger across the frame to get a better look and wipe the caked-on dust away. The young kit in the photo, was him. This jet belonged to his father. Leaping out of the jet, Fox held up the worn photo to Wolf.

"This is my father's jet."

"That doesn't make sense, Pup, he's dead, isn't he?"

"Then explain this photo of me!"

Their short argument was interrupted by a shuffling in the bush, making both men dart behind an object and whip out their blaster's faster than you could say 'oh shit.'

"I could have sworn I heard a noise... "A voice muttered to itself, tone deep but sound low.

Peaking out from his position, Fox saw exactly who they had stumbled upon; someone to be thought as a ghost.

"Dad..." The tom whispered as he stood from his hiding spot. Fox couldn't hold in his emotions, not when his father was now standing before him.

"Fox? Fox what the hell are you doing here!?" Despite it being five years, James lost track of time due to no watches, calendars, or phones. So, to him Fox was still a child and not a grown adult.

"I crashed here... Dad, how are you alive? I thought you were dead, Peppy, he said you'd died back on Venom five years ago!"

"Fi- I've been gone for five years?" Realization hit the old tom, and he couldn't hold the tears back from cascading down his matted-up cheeks. "Y-you're twenty-one, aren't you? I missed it... I missed everything, your graduation, prom, last days of your child hood."

"Dad, it's okay." Fox found himself suddenly dragging his father into a hug, letting tears leave his eyes as well. "I missed you so much it hurts, it hurt so bad dad... hearing you died."

"Weeell, as much as I love this happy reunion you both have going here, don't we still have to find our way back to space?" The mood was ruined by the unphased lupine who stood oh so patiently.

"Right, sorry Wolf."

"YOU!" Stealing his son's blaster, James pointed it right to the pirate's head. "you were there when Pigma betrayed me, you're the enemy!"

"Yes, I am, but alas, for the moment I'm on both your sides. Alright?"

"Dad, he's okay he hasn't done anything wrong since we crashed."

Lowering his gun, James trusted his kit's words. "Fine but stay five feet away from my kit or so help me gods I will put a bullet in your skull!"

"Understood." Wolf's voice was unphased in tone, but inside he was panicking; he knew damn well how dangerous James was and wasn't about to press his luck.

"Let's get going then?" The young tom asked his father, a smile sketched across his face; a smile he hadn't shown in five long... long years.

 


	2. Sych a casanova

 

"Wolf, do I even want to know what you're doing?" Annoyance had made its way onto Fox's face, as he watched the lupin twist a stick onto another stick, barley making a hint of smoke.Â 

Wolf couldn't help but send the pup a quick glare before answering, still twisting that stick with all his might. "What does it look like pup I'm building a fire."

Pitying the poor wolf, Fox picked up two flat pebbles and handed them to him. "That never works, Wolf, use these."

Laughter only came as a response from Wolf, as he jokingly nocked the pebbles out of the young tom's paws. Despite trying hi best not to be offended, Fox couldn't help but want to strangle Wolf.

"H-hey, I was trying to help you!" Fox scolded him in a huff, crossing his arms. "You wanna continue going about making a fire in the wrong way? Fine, have at it; see if I give a damn!"

"What, and you think two rocks are going to help me?"

"Everyone knows, Wolf, that you take two rocks and use them to make a spark that starts a fire!"

Both men were already on there way into a heated argument when James heard them. He'd been asleep against a tree and rose his head up two look at the two pups yelling about fire. Lifting his blaster, all he did was shoot the unlit fire pile, and just like that a fire started making both boys jump.

"There, fire is started now shut up." The old vulpine grumbled before shuffling himself back to sleep.

"I could have had it started by now any damn way." The wolf grumbled to himself, which of course only pulled Fox back toward their argument.

"Well excuse me for helping, I hadn't known it was so Illegal" Wolf groaned as he heard the tom continue to send comebacks his way, running a paw over his muzzle.

"Help? I didn't need help, pup, you just wanted to start a fight with me!"

"Fight!?" The air that left Fox's huff came from deep in his chest, as he unfolded his arms. "Whoever said I was trying to start a fight!? Don't you remember? I end the fights and YOU start them, not me, have you forgotten about that!?"

"What is that supposed to mean!?" Wolf knew Fox was referring to all the countless death matches he started, but he was still taking offense to it.

"You know damn well what I me-"

"Alright!" James' ruff voice echoed to the as he stood from his slumber against the tree, his glasses slightly crooked and fur nothing but a mangled mess. "May I ask, what the hell is the issue!?"

His son only gave a sigh as he shook his head, waving Wolf off. "Nothing... "

Both James and Wolf watched as the tom vanished into the dark bush, leaving them both at the camp fire that started the fight. Also, not wanting to continue socializing, Wolf turned and headed in the opposite direction now leaving James alone in peace.

"Any luck?" A voice sounding nothing but defeated, came from the old hare as he gazed up the blank radar scanner yet again.

"No.. " Even the blur avian had started to loose all hope in finding their leader; his friend.

Peppy sat down in his chair, letting the air fill his tired lungs for a moment before resting his head upon his paw. They'd been searching for fox for the past two long, long days only to find no trace of the young tom.

"Is he dead Peppy?"

The rabbit shifted his eyes up to the bird, trying his best to hide his own defeat. "Don't say that Falco, this IS Fox we are talking about."

The avian only nodded in response, his feeling of hope still drained from his eyes as he looked upon the stars in wonder of where he might have vanished to.

"All I'm saying is there's no fun being a mercenary if you aren't getting something out of it; someone gets killed or not."

Fox was finding Wolf's ideals of being a mercenary a bit sickening and felt his stomach start to turn. "Uh hu, and you walk around with such pride, knowing you've murdered innocent people why?"

A deep growl left the lupin's throat as he pointed a claw at the tom's nose, his deep magenta eyes glaring daggers at Fox. "That was a low thing to ask coming from you!"

"Do you two ever stop fighting!?" James was done with the both of them; all Fox and Wolf do is argue about every little thing. "You sound like a married couple."

"Sorry dad." The old fox's son apologized, feeling guilt knowing they'd been fighting.

Making his way over to his son, James rested his paw upon his shoulder before speaking. "I know you are enemies: I would LOVE to put a bullet into that mans skull,"

"Gee thanks..." Wolf interrupted only to get a quick glare from James as a response.

"But Fox, you need to get along alright? If we are to ever make it off this forsaken planet we need to be a team."

Knowing exactly what his father meant, Fox nodded and looked over at Wolf with a hesitant smile. "Sorry Wolf, no more arguing I promise."

The lupine thought he was going to barf when he heard Fox McCloud apologies to him; something he wouldn't have seen coming in a million years. "Yeah, sure... whatever... "

After some time Fox found himself trying to attempt mapping the area onto paper. Maps were normally Peppy's thing and Fox wasn't the best at them, but he knew he could at least try. They would need to know how to navigate if they were going to survive on this planet. Gazing down onto a water fall, about a few football fields from their camp out, Fox marked and drew the location down along with a few other landmarks. Setting his book back into his bag, which he had stored into his jet, the tom decided to take in the view; golden rays of son kissed the river bellow like sunflowers and the waterfall crashed down creating ripples that glided across like an aquatic dance. Beauty was a luxurious feature this planet has, possibly to hide away any creatures or horrors that hide away in the dark. Fox knew he's heard noises in the night, like howling demons and shuffling of the unknown in the bush; feeling as if you were being watched or even hunted. Getting off this planet was top priority despite the enchanting views that catch your eye.

"Looks lovely."

Fox heard the voice approach behind him; a deep yet calming voice that Fox was surprised to find belongs to none other than Wolf O'Donnell. Taken aback, Fox fixed his stature, so Wolf wouldn't notice his surprise. "It is; it's a pity this view belongs to a nightmare planet such as this."

Something that Fox never dreamt he would ever hear happened, in a shocking event Wolf Laughed. Fox couldn't help but stare at Wolf in utter shock as the k9 held his stomach, though he still wasn't laughing very hard; a slight chuckle you could say. "True, true Fox leave it to you to notice the evil in things."

"Well, noticing and eliminating evil is kinda part of the job."

Wolf raised a brow and glanced of at the vulpine; over all the years they'd fought he never expect Fox to be as small as he was. Letting his eyes wander, he took in Fox's fit features; his fur looked soft and eyes like emeralds that you could lose yourself in their gleam. It didn't take long for Wolf to feel the butterflies in his stomach and his face become warm. Despite them being enemies, Fox was attractive, and Wolf just couldn't help himself.

Noticing the eye starring at him Fox darted his attention over to Wolf and fully faced him. "Take a picture it'll last longer."

Again, Fox found himself in shock as he watched a laughing Wolf. "Fox, that's the most clichÃ© thing you could have said!" The laugher leaving the lupine was stronger than the ne before and Fox found himself blushing at the fact he could make such a stone-cold man laugh.

"Oh.... uh... okay." Fox didn't know what to say nor how to respond.

"You know, you aren't so bad Fox; I can't believe we've been enemies this whole time." Wolf began to speak, actual joy in his normally gruff voice. "Maybe after we escape this planet, we could become allies?"

The level of surprise was so high that Fox thought he was going to faint and fall down the water fall. "Well, er- that's actually nice of you to say, Wolf, but you kill innocent people and that's the type of criminal I hunt down."

Fox was right. Wolf was a criminal, and Star Fox hunts criminals like him down.

"I understand, but maybe you could show me how to not... be... a criminal?" Wolf thought he was going to cringe so hard, saying that, that his face was going to freeze into a scrunch permanently.

"The great Wolf O'Donnell wants me his mortal enemy to help him be a good guy?" If he were to say he wasn't flabbergasted, you would be lying because Fox couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Gee Wolf, I think I died in that wreck and this is all an illusion I'm seeing as punishment."

"Man, I'll never get over how funny you are." The lupine actually had a genuine smile across his muzzle as he gazed upon the cute piolet in front of him.

Fox noticed this look in Wolf's eye and shifted his eyes into another direction; feeling his face heat up he couldn't help his feet shuffle in place and hand nervously rub against his other arm. Fox was flustered. "Yeah, and I'll never get over you being nice."

"Well," Wolf whispered, still eating the view of Fox up with his eye. "Get used to it pup."

"Easy for you to say." Fox couldn't help but feel like Wolf was flirting with him; now, Fox wouldn't normally think of Wolf this way but the way he was looking at him said it all.

"Hey Fox... " Wolf whispered, his grin getting larger and more mischievous than before.

"What?" He tom knew he was about to do something to piss him off, and let a growl leave his throat.

"It's a shame this beautiful view has to be outshined by the one standing in front of me."

Fox felt his whole-body tense up as he heard the man next to him say those enchanting words to him like some Casanova. "I'm sorry, but did you just flirt with me?"

Wolf watched those pretty eyes look up at him again and almost fell into their enchanting spell. "Maybe I did... Maybe I didn't. That's up to you to figure out."

Frustration filled the vulpine as he heard that wolf chuckle in front of him; he wasn't frustrated about the flirting though, Fox was frustrated because he too was flirting with wolf but with his eyes. "Th-that's not fair; it was a simple question Wolf so just answer it!"

Seeing the tom so frustrated only made Wolf attract to him more. Using his grey paw to grab Fox's chin and forced him to look into his magenta eye as he gazed back into his green eyes. "Yes, I was flirting with you Fox McCloud and No I am not ashamed of it either."

Feeling his heart flutter inside his chest, Fox felt light enough he thought he was going to float away. Wolf's eye was hypnotizing him, and he found himself lost inside the deep color. They both began to inch closer and closer to each other lost in the moment; their lips begging to kiss so bad it was like they weren't the ones controlling their bodies and Cupid had them on strings like puppets. Just as their lips almost met they froze to the sound of another voice.

"Fox!"

Backing away quickly, his face still beat red, Fox answered his father, "Coming!" Before walking off into the bush; Wolf watched him vanish with a smile sketched across his muzzle; next time he wouldn't be interrupted.

"Yeah dad?" The tom asked as he made his way over to the older fox.

"Where have you been I've been looking all over for ya!" His father scolded him, but before Fox could answer he continued to speak. "Never mind; look the sun is about to set and even though I can little to nothing about the wolf I'd rather you not be away from the cave after dark."

He knew his father knew what lurked around at night, he just never asked him. "May I ask why?"

James had begun to make his way back to the cave when he stopped and looked at his son again. "It's not safe; messed up stuff comes out at night sweety and I'd rather you not see it. Now come on and get inside the cave."

Not asking anymore questions, Fox did as he was told and followed his father into the cave but stopped at the entrance as worry for Wolf set in. "Dad, what about Wolf?"

"What about him?" James hated Wolf since he was there when Pigma betrayed him.

"Well, I know he's a bad guy but if what's out there is as bad as you say would it be right for us to leave him out there?" Fox knew that James wasn't the type to kill unless the person in question was out for Cornerian bounty for unspeakable crimes, attacking him for death, or attempting to harm or had harmed his family.

"Fine." The older fox sighed and grabbed his blaster. "I'll be back in a bit; Do not under any circumstances leave this cave Fox, I mean it and I don't care if you're grown just listen to what I tell you." After his son nodded back to him James took off out of the cave, leaving his kid to watch him vanish into the dark.

 


End file.
